<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rebirth by sumiiii0613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678655">rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613'>sumiiii0613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hyal - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*bot世界观下的hyal 带一点点面玲和末子</p><p>*世界观和人设来源 <a href="https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1039172">@おはようございません。</a> 太太！！内容基本上也是太太这篇<a href="https://ysnightworld.lofter.com/post/fdb44_1c716bc35">Free Will and Destiny</a>的前传性质（有根据我自己的理解加些私设xxxx）<br/>
</p><p>*本文时间点排列较乱 我也不知道该建议什么 仔细看应该能看懂...吧（）<br/>
</p><p>*清水<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MASATO没想到自己会有被ZERO单独约见的一天。</p><p>但他哪怕他能隐约猜到背后的原因，也猜不到ZERO会因为这样的小事就来找自己。</p><p>“呃…这算是…相谈？”</p><p>两个人在吧台边并排坐着，ZERO的脚边立着一个行李箱。MASATO没有喝酒的意思，只点了杯鸡尾酒意思意思。而一旁的ZERO则是一言不发地看着面前侍者送上的那杯龙舌兰。两人现在的状况，怕是任旁人怎么看也看不出他们是相识已久的战友。</p><p>还是MASATO先憋不住打破窘境的，只可惜对方依旧没有搭理自己的意思，只是这次终于拿起了那一小杯龙舌兰，轻抿了一口便放回吧台。</p><p>MASATO自认脾气不算好的，他毕竟也是急忙结束了和PRATE的约会，在快接近深夜的时候才赶到这间酒吧的。</p><p>ZERO沉浸在一个人的世界里，可是从他一如既往淡漠的眼神和略微下垂的嘴角上，MASATO什么也猜不出。</p><p>“失陪了。”</p><p>MASATO几乎是发足了小孩子脾气，他从高脚椅上滑下来，把面前的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，抓上外套就准备冒着寒风回家睡觉。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>ZERO站起身来，皮鞋触地的声音传播得够快，赶在了MASATO打开店门的最后一刻传入对方的耳朵里。</p><p>MASATO一下就回头了，他也没想到原来自己是这么好的一个人，为了兄弟的情情爱爱可以有耐心到这个份上。</p><p>于是他叹了口气，走到ZERO身边，没有坐下，只是同略高的那位精英队长对视。</p><p>同ZERO交换眼神这事，换作以往的MASATO的话是绝对没有兴趣做的。</p><p>——不过换作今天就不一样了，那个精英居然会流泪。</p><p>这样持续了没几秒，MASATO便换下了那副轻佻的眼神。</p><p>他没见过ZERO用这样真挚的眼神看过人，所以他也该拿出点回报才行。</p><p>“果然，现代的洗脑技术还是不行啊——”</p><p>MASATO的眼神里多了份少对他人展示的柔情。</p><p>“越是想要忘记的人，就越难忘记——Chatter这话的确不假，就让我把这句话原封不动地送给你吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只要活着，就能怀抱希望。”</p><p>Chatter蹲在冷藏库的角落里，几乎冰冻的环境似乎想将他带去另一个无痛的世界。</p><p>Chatter的牙齿打着颤，血管发紫，嘴唇冻得苍白干裂。他不知何时闭上了眼，他的意识平静地观看着属于他的人生电影。</p><p>黑白色的画面从加入MAD JESTERS的那一天开始，以极快的速度在他的脑海中略过，那些和同伴们一起度过的时光，一点点填满了他的内心。</p><p>他记起来了，自己就是这样一步步在伙伴们的帮助下成长起来的。</p><p>走马灯的最后一幕停在了他被困在冷藏库前的那一刻。</p><p>库门一点点合上，外面的几人合力也没有成功阻止自己现在的窘境。</p><p>然后门关上了，一点点细小的声音透过库门传过来。</p><p>一开始先是几人在争吵，但听不清争吵的内容。然后在某一瞬间，所有的杂音都不再在空气里喧闹。</p><p>Chatter有些艰难地睁开眼，他觉得自己已经开始意识飘忽了。</p><p>他整个人再也撑不住了，躺倒在冷藏库没有温度的地面上。</p><p>“Chatter！！”</p><p>有门开的声音，是MASATO在叫他，还在摇他。</p><p>只可惜Chatter虽然能感受到这一切，却无法对此作出任何回应来。</p><p>之后，他便感觉自己被坚实而有力的一双大臂抱起，意识和体温开始一点点回复。</p><p>Chatter在冷藏库里没有采取任何行动，并不是自暴自弃，而是在观察过四周环境后觉得靠自己逃生几乎不可能，便将所有的希望寄托在了几名队友身上。</p><p>几人也没有辜负他，Chatter端着热茶，坐在医院床上的时候，几个人都陪在自己身边。</p><p>他忙和PRATE一起擦擦MASATO的眼泪，和ROSSO、SMASH插科打诨，SherRock询问自己的情况时，他也带着一如既往的温暖笑容，告诉对方自己已无大碍。</p><p>可是Chatter的心却不在他们身上，他凝视着一个人站在医院走廊，背对自己的ZERO。</p><p>还是那句记忆中的话在他的耳边回响着。</p><p>“只要活着，就能怀抱希望。”</p><p>Chatter的所谓希望究竟是什么呢？</p><p>他看了一会儿ZERO，心知这人并不指代自己内心的全部答案。</p><p>“Alan君…”</p><p>病房里此时已经空无一人，当然走廊上也是。Chatter明知这样呢喃也是无用，便小心翼翼地打开脖子上的吊坠，看着有年代感的照片上印着两个男孩的发自内心的笑颜。</p><p>照片上搂着自己的那个大他两岁的男孩的眼里，有着对星辰大海的渴望，也有为了理想在自己看不到的地方奋斗。</p><p>Chatter合上吊坠，钻进被窝里，双手轻握着吊坠，陷入了熟睡。</p><p>他不再思考的理由，是他终于认识到，不论是ZERO还是Alan君，都是在他如今平静又充满危险的生活中，默默点亮他的那份希望。</p><p>待Chatter睡下后，MASATO又回到病房，看到对方已经休息，便把慰问的咖啡放在了床头，还顺手替或许正做着噩梦的对方擦去眼角的几滴泪珠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chatter已经很久没有做过这样幸福的梦了。</p><p>他和ZERO模样的人牵着手一起走在路上，一起吃饭，一起喝酒，一起看电影，一起回家…</p><p>就是这样简单的梦境，一个多月以来一直在Chatter的深夜的脑海内不重样地播放着。</p><p>似乎每天梦境里的他们有着自己的生活，完全不受控制似的。Chatter不知道他们为什么要一起练习跳舞，一起做着表演一样的事，一起戴帽子和墨镜试图隐瞒身份；也不知道为什么在无人的深夜，并不住在一起的他们会在分开前那么多次地安慰对方，听不清的ZERO口中的话也在多次出现的梦境中一点点变得清晰。</p><p>“没事的，隼…”</p><p>“只要活着，就能怀抱希望。”</p><p>凌晨1点，Chatter喘着大气在自己的床上惊醒。</p><p>他终于清醒地认识到，梦境里的那个人不是自己，对方也不是自己记忆中的Alan君</p><p>他突然觉得这样在梦里寻求一点点幸福感的自己像个缺爱的小孩，明明爱的人就住在同一屋檐下，对方却依旧在伸手无法触碰的距离。</p><p>他越想越觉得心慌，于是他走到厨房去接了杯水，咕嘟咕嘟地一个劲喝着，也没注意到ZERO站到了门口，身旁还拖着行李箱，正在玄关换鞋。</p><p>“要去出差吗？”</p><p>门已经被打开，ZERO只低低地嗯了一声，连回头看一眼自己伴侣的意思也没有，便打算关门离开。</p><p>Chatter于是跑过去，撑着门不让ZERO关上。</p><p>“放开。”</p><p>他的语气还是不带一点人类应有的情感，哪怕连一点怒气也感受不到。</p><p>“我。”</p><p>Chatter的话没有后续，他第一次大胆地覆上了ZERO的唇，那人的嘴唇不出意料，像他的人一样没有任何温度可言。</p><p>这种冰冷的感觉让Chatter想起了那个冷藏库，于是他更加大胆地探寻着对方的口腔，像是要掩饰自己的胆小似的，想从其中感受到哪怕一丝的温暖。</p><p>ZERO对此没有抗拒，只是像个机器人一样迎合着Chatter的动作，两人的唇（*%￥舌&amp;%￥交&amp;￥￥缠着，灵魂却也不知有没有碰到一起。</p><p>“为什么总是在深夜离开，ZERO的飞机总是订上午的班次不是吗？”</p><p>ZERO无言，Chatter咄咄逼人的表情也开始软下来，但换上的表情却不是一副泄了气的哭丧脸，而是ZERO第一次正眼看到的他的笑容。</p><p>“来￥&amp;做￥￥#吧。”</p><p>Chatter的声音里带着不容置疑的坚定，他轻轻牵起ZERO的手，对方却砰地一声关上门，落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ZERO从来没有忘记过hayato。</p><p>只是那份记忆被科技的力量强制性地压到了他大脑的最深处，同他所有的感性和情绪一起。</p><p>所以那个技术并不该被称之为洗脑，因为Alan是出于自己的意想要变得能更加独当一面的。</p><p>于是Alan的愿望实现了，ZERO却只能作为ZERO活在当下了。</p><p>他偶尔还是会想起的，关于Alan的种种。</p><p>本质上来说，他们的确是同一个人，也不是人格分裂，只是单纯地，ZERO以ZERO地意志封印了过去的自己罢了。</p><p>而所谓封印，便是会在某些条件下解除的一层屏障。</p><p>那个条件，ZERO不知道，却是Alan渴望已久的东西。</p><p>“hayato…”</p><p>在MASATO离开酒吧后，ZERO不自觉地低吟出声来。</p><p>Chatter和hayato始终都作为同一个人站在那里，等待着自己破冰的那一天。</p><p>ZERO从未因自己流过泪，他自嘲般地想，自己可真是在那个男孩的娇惯下成了个极自私又胆小的人啊。</p><p>明明急急忙忙地在结束工作后坐了能买到的最早的一班飞机回来，却还是没有见他的勇气。</p><p>只隐约觉得MASATO能给他一份他想要的答案，事实证明ZERO的直觉没错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被明确拒绝了的Chatter找了MASATO出来喝酒。</p><p>MASATO没耐心地斜侧着身体，撑着头听Chatter动情地说完他一整段外人听来毫无爆点的故事。</p><p>“你为什么会去亲ZERO？”</p><p>MASATO换了个姿势，同Chatter面对面，叉开的两条腿轻轻抖动，似乎是在期待对方的回答。</p><p>“我想从今天之后就放弃继续喜欢他，这样的感情只会对我的生活的工作造成困扰罢了…”</p><p>Chatter丧气地低下头，MASATO重重地拍了下他的肩膀，吓得他一下又抬起头来，愣愣地看着对方有些生气的样子。</p><p>“你傻的吗？”MASATO把自己的那杯鸡尾酒推到一旁，拿起Chatter点的伏特加酒往嘴里不要命似的灌。</p><p>“什么对生活工作有影响…你就放屁吧，收起你的那点可怜兮兮的自卑行么？”</p><p>“喜欢哪是说放弃就能放弃的事啊！能和自己喜欢的人住在一起，工作在一起，生活在一起的你，到底还在说些什么有的没的啊！！”</p><p>MASATO的脸颊由于酒精作用，肉眼可见地开始发红。</p><p>“你既然有不再喜欢ZERO的勇气，为什么不见你有去跟他光明正大表达心意的勇气？不是你告诉我，从前的ZERO不是这样，你口中的那个Alan君是个非常温暖，非常果敢担当的人吗？”</p><p>“能喜欢上这样的人的你，怎么可能没有勇气直面自己的内心。”</p><p>MASATO似乎有些说累了，他爬倒在吧台上，连紧闭的眼皮都在泛红。</p><p>Chatter觉得天冷，不能让他就这么倒在冰凉的吧台上，于是费了番力气，对方的重量转移到自己身上，MASATO的头就这么靠在Chatter的肩上。</p><p>“帮我跟PRATE道个歉，就说我不该违反和他的约定，在外面喝酒的。”MASATO的声音软乎乎的，Chatter点点头，宠溺地抚着对方的后脑勺。</p><p>“还有，也得跟ROSSO道歉才行啊…”</p><p>Chatter本以为MASATO是因为自己喝酒的事要和ROSSO道歉，结果肩上意识迷糊的小孩冷不丁地来了一句。</p><p>“明明我喜欢的是PRATE，却还是只能和他住在一起，打扰他的个人空间这么久，真的很抱歉…”</p><p>MASATO这回貌似真的睡过去了，Chatter仔细听还能听见他细小的呼吸声。</p><p>“这确实得跟ROSSO道个歉啊，毕竟以后还得继续打扰他呢。”</p><p>Chatter有些苦涩地笑着。</p><p>ZERO于他的重要性，他似乎感受得更深了。</p><p>他本想在趁这次明哲保身，可是似乎他的做法才是真正使他自己陷入了孤独的泥潭中无法自拔。</p><p>他把MASATO送回家，也发了消息给PRATE和ROSSO。</p><p>他回到自己的那间公寓，在ZERO的房门前踌躇了一会儿，最终还是走进了对门自己的房间。</p><p>他一下子倒在柔软的床上，被塞进衣服里的那根吊坠跑了出来。</p><p>他没有打开吊坠，只是静静地侧躺着看着它直到入眠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ZERO第二天的深夜就回家了，Chatter那天和队友们约了晚饭，玩到很晚才回家啊，比ZERO早了半小时到家，带着一身的酒气坐在客厅的沙发上看书。</p><p>“欢迎回——”</p><p>比平时还欢快百倍的话音未落，ZERO的房间门已经被猛地关上了。</p><p>Chatter一下就清醒了不少，却也没有露出落寞的表情来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——我已经学会了和痛苦分离的唯一方法，就是直面痛苦。</p><p>拨开忧郁的迷雾，我的希望一定还在那里等着我。</p><p>所以我不会再傻傻地放弃，因为放弃才是最大的苦痛。</p><p>我要用从过去的你那里获取的勇气来面对现在的你。</p><p>我会一直在这里，直到下一次，我向你奔跑的时候，迎接我的是你久违的音容笑貌*。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*查了下音容笑貌这个词，发现只能用在已故的人身上，但意思依旧可以成立就用了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>